


Dear Brother..

by Chilepill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Size Kink, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilepill/pseuds/Chilepill
Summary: Whoever taught Atsumu about Somnophilla is to blame.It was another night of Atsumu torturing himself about his cute younger twin, when he finally had the balls to do something about his sexual awakening.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Dear Brother..

Knowing the his little brother was asleep, Atsumu climbed down the top bunk and slid under the covers with his younger brother; by 5 minutes. Maybe Atsumu just wanted cuddles with his brother but that's not why he went to Osamu's bed. He was horny and he wanted some sexual relief. What's wrong with fucking your twin brother when he's asleep? Apparently, nothings wrong with that. Atsumu thought so. 

Once he fully settled in with Osamu's back facing him, he reached over and tugged his pajama pants and underwear down. Once his twins thick ass was visible to Atsumu, he gently touched right cheek. Stroking it, until his hand reached Osamu's butt crack. With his hand in between the soft cheeks, he moved it deeper to touch the pink and soft hole. 

As soon as he made contact with it, it clenched up as if it were trying to such something in. Atsumu thought that if he were to finger his brother while his fingers were dry, it would hurt him so he took the hand that was lightly petting his brother hole and made his sleeping twin lubricate it with his mouth. 

Of course, Atsumu didn't sit still while his hand was playing with Osamu's tongue. He slowly and carefully turned Osamu on his back without removing his fingers. Atsumu lifted his shirt to have a taste of his cute nipples. During this, Atsumu completely removed his brother's pants and underwear. 

"Mn-ah..!" Osamu moaned in surprise, but didn't wake up, as soon as Atsumu's mouth was on his left nipple. Atsumu roughly sucked on the tit as if he was trying to milk Osamu. He kept sucking as Osamu whimpered around his fingers. Atsumu used this as an opportunity to take his fingers out and slide in of his lubricated fingers into the sleeping boy. As he started to thrust his fingers, Osamu's whimpers turned into moans. 

"Tsumu..fuck me", at this Atsumu couldn't take it anymore. 

He pulled his thick cock out, which was definitely bigger than his brothers cute little cock. 

"You pulled this on yourself, dear brother" Atsumu whispered to Osamu as he positioned himself at the twitching entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut!! WAAAAAH ITS SO BAD BUT I ALSO FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED HAHAHAH my first haikyuu frantic turned out to be an Atsuosa fic :>> ngl, I love bottom Osamu, I feel like it's ✨ superior ✨ but I like reading bottom Atsumu as well!!
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you like this short one-shot! Let me know if I should continue :>> stay safe~


End file.
